


Carnival Kisses

by Jessi_k22



Category: Andi Mack (TV), ambi - Fandom
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Carnival, F/F, First Kisses, Kippen Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_k22/pseuds/Jessi_k22
Summary: The GHC goes to the Carnival with their significant others. Andi shares her first kiss with Amber.





	Carnival Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr @ neutral-bi !!!

Carnival Kisses

Shadyside was having its annual carnival event in town. Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus made it a tradition to go every single year when it came to town during the summer. This was the first year that they all were dating someone, so they decided to make it a “triple date” (as Cyrus put it). 

“Hey Andi,” Buffy spoke up “now you can go on every ride because our even numbers guarantee that we all have a ride partner!”

Usually, when a ride sat two people together, Andi would sit it out, letting Cyrus and Buffy ride together. The others would protest claiming that it was unfair that she was the one that always had to sit it out. They even told her that they didn’t mind if one of them had to sit by a stranger to enjoy the ride. But Andi insisted that she was okay with not riding. The truth was, Andi actually had really bad motion sickness and didn’t want to admit it to her friends. She thought that if she mentioned it, it would make them feel bad for having fun without her, and she didn’t want that. 

“Yeah that’s great!” Andi answered back to Buffy’s statement. 

They were all meeting up at Cyrus’ house before they left for the carnival. Currently it was only the ghc awaiting patiently for their significant others to arrive. They were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. 

“TJ and Amber are here!” Cyrus exclaimed while sprinting to the door. 

He opened the door, immediately attacking TJ in a hug. 

“Hey underdog.” TJ said with a huge grin on his face. 

Amber walked up to where Andi was sitting and sat down next to her. 

“Hey beautiful.” She spoke softly. 

“Hey.” Andi responded back blushing. Amber was very good at making Andi’s face turn red. 

They both turned their eyes to Cyrus and TJ who had been all over each other since they walked in.

“My god, my brother is disgustingly in love with that boy.” 

“Cyrus is too.” Andi responded chuckling.

Cyrus and TJ were constantly in this state. Always touching, peppering kisses on one another, and giggling at anything the other had to say. It sometimes made Andi wonder if there was something wrong with her. Her and Amber have been taking their relationship relatively slow. They had been dating for a little over a month and still hadn’t even kissed yet. She wondered if Amber thought about it too when she looked at how TJ and Cyrus were. Even Buffy, someone who never really seemed comfortable with being in a relationship, was more affectionate with Marty than she was with Amber. I mean, don’t get me wrong, she really likes Amber, but it was all so new. I mean who wouldn’t be nervous in their first relationship with a girl? 

Amber reached over and grabbed Andi’s hand, sensing that she was in deep thought. 

“Are you okay?” Amber asked.

“I’m great.” Andi answered smiling at her girlfriend. 

“Marty’s here! Let’s goooo!” Buffy announced.

Amber gave Andi’s hand a tight squeeze before standing up to head out. 

*****

When they first arrived at the carnival they were welcomed by the overwhelming smells of caramel corn and fried, well, everything. They stood there thinking about their first plan of action while the sounds of obnoxious carnival music rang through their ears. 

“Oooh!” Marty exclaimed pointing at a ride, “Let’s go on the gravitron!”

Andi had a sigh of relief, thankfully, this ride didn’t affect her as much as the other ones did. 

“Nah, lets do that one later.” Buffy argued. “We should go on the tilt-a-whirl, after we eat, we won’t want to do it, so we should get it out of the way.” 

“Good thinking Driscoll.” Marty replied with a wink to his girlfriend. 

Everyone agreed and Andi, reluctantly, did too. 

They all got on the ride, Andi sitting next to Amber. 

The ride began and Andi was fine at first until she suddenly felt her stomach churn and slowly rise up her throat. 

“I need to get off.” Andi exclaimed.

“Wait what? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Amber asked worried. 

“I need to get off this ride or I’m going to throw up on you.”

“Hey stop the ride!” Amber yelled to the operator. He did not listen nor did he even notice her. 

The others heard Amber screaming at the operator and then joined to gain his attention. 

Andi mildly freaked out as the ride kept going. 

The guy finally stopped the ride and Andi raced off feeling like she was going to hurl any minute. She took a seat on the grass in front of the house of mirrors. Sitting and taking in fresh air helped put Andi’s stomach at ease. Amber and the others joined her to make sure she was okay. 

“You guys can have fun I’ll stay here with Andi.” Amber told the other two couples and they didn’t argue.

“That was so embarrassing, I literally was about to vomit on you. I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I wouldn’t of even minded.”

This made Andi blush. Only Amber would not mind if she literally spilled her guts on her.

“I know you’re only staying that to make me feel better” Andi spoke up shyly. 

“I promise I’m not. I really really like you Andi Mack. And a little vomit wouldn’t change that.” Amber laughed. 

“I really like you too, Amber.” 

They sat there for a moment feeling the soft breeze that was in the air.

Amber turned to Andi and sweetly pressed a kiss to her lips, there was a bit of Amber’s hair in the kiss, which was a result from the spinning ride.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry I literally just kissed you with hair in my mouth. I’m so stupid.” Amber spoke up.

“I mean I was about to throw up on you about 5 minutes ago. A little hair is nothing compared to that. It was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Amber was still embarrassed by what happened. Andi leaned forward and kissed Amber again. 

Even though they had waited this long to have their first kiss, it was well worth the wait. And it may have been a bit awkward, but so were they. And that’s what made it so perfect.


End file.
